Too Young To Understand
by SilentHillStories
Summary: He's too young to understand. Why is being the same wrong? Love is love. So when he sees the flame in the new neighbors house, he doesn't hesitate to pull the older boy out of the flames, and into his arms. Could be classified as romance, but I see friendship. First kid!fic/AU


Little Castiel sat out on the wood swing in his yard. His older brother was sick inside and he couldn't stand the sound of it. His brother had blood sugar problems and sometimes he would get dizzy and sick from not eating right. He was outside just to think though. He could have stayed inside and gone upstairs in the warm house, but he preferred the crisp autumn air. He sat starring out at the not-so-vacant house beside theirs. Someone had just moved in, a family of four. The fathers name was John and the mother was Mary. They had two sons, four years apart. Dean was a boy with dirty blonde spiky hair and his brother Sam was still a toddler, but had a big cheeky grin. Castiel was only five, the same age as Dean, but he of course had sibling. Anna was his twin sister, and Gabriel, three years older, was his brother. His fathers name was Emmanuel and his mother was Naomi. His family was very 'religious' is what they called it. He was only five, but still understood what they taught him. Like once a bully said red-heads had no souls, and Anna ended up turning him Christian by befriending the boy. Castiel never was sure how his sister got red hair. His fathers hair was jet black, and his mothers dusty brown. Suddenly a voice pulled him from his thought. His sister had come outside.

"Hey Cas, whatcha thinkin bout?" She said in her small voice. He looked over at her, and saw she was wearing a red hair ribbon and red fuzzy jacket, and it was so big that he could barely see the small blue jeans. She sat on the plastic swing next to him, and frowned at his questioning glare.

"Don't give me that look! You're wearing that old jacket still!" She teased. He looked down and saw his baggy hand-me-downs, navy blue gym pants and a fuzzy green jacket much too big for him.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked him.

"Remember how mother and father said being the same type person and kissing and marrying was a sin?" Castiel muttered.

"Yeah... Why?" Anna asked curiously.

"I think it's wrong... How can god love all people despite their sins, but being what they called 'gay' is wrong? It's love... And love is... Well it's love... How is there a difference?" Castiel asked quietly. Anna blinked in surprise but didn't answer. She couldn't. But finally she settled with what she really believed.

"I feel the same way..." She whispered. Castiel smiled and looked to the door as his mother called him for dinner. Anna ran up but he didn't follow. He wasn't hungry. It was just a few minutes from seven, and the sky was loosing light, but he didn't mind. His parents said that 'God would protect him' even at night. He lived in North Carolina, in a small, very quiet town. The largest danger was a bobcat or coyote. He sat outside until the moon rose in the sky, and waved through the window to his mother and father that he was ok. After the light left his house, he saw something. Up in the sky. A faint smokey trail. At first he ignored it, thinking it was just his bad night vision, but then he smelled it. Smoke. In the new neighbors house. He darted inside his own house, running upstairs and shaking his fathers shoulders frantically.

"Cas- what is it?" He grumbled.

"Fire- New house-" he panted. His father immediately ran outside, with little Cas following, and when he saw a flame he pulled out his phone, calling 911. Soon there were engines blaring and the whole neighborhood was awake, looking outside with horrified faces. Soon John stumbled out, trying frantically to get by and go back for his family. The whole Novak family ran over, Emmanuel and Naomi trying to comfort John, while Gabriel held a crying Anna. Castiels eyes remained fixed on the flames, making him start to breathe harder and letting a single tear run off his face in fear. Next Mary and Dean ran out, but Dean pulled away from the fireman and his mother, running towards the house in his grey shirt and small blue shorts. Mary and John both screamed, but Castiel set in action without thinking. He took off his long jacket and set it down, then yanked the ten bandana-like headband from his sisters head, putting it over his mouth. Then he ran. He ran as fast as he could straight into the house, and saw Dean frozen in fear.

"Dean!" He screamed, and Dean whipped his head around to see Castiel. He pushed Dean to the floor, then crawled forward towards where he assumed the baby's' room was, and where the violent screaming was. Quickly Dean stood up and lifted his baby brother, while Castiel wrapped the hair and over the baby's mouth instead. Quickly they ran towards the door, but only Dean and Sammy made it out. The ceiling caved in over the doorway, trapping Castiel. Dean put Sam down and quickly braved the flames once again, reaching out a hand to Cas. The flame wasn't big, but Castiel felt panic overwhelm any other thought. Dean quickly ran forward, and jumped the flame, yanking Castiel out. They ran to their families, Sam now safely with Mary, as the fireman praised the small boys. But Dean abruptly froze in realization.

"Our house..." He whimpered, and Cas quickly pulled him into a hug. Without asking permission, he lead Dean to his house, an arm over his shoulders.

"You can stay here. You all can. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch and your baby brother can stay with your mom and dad." Cas said quietly. Dean nodded his thanks and slowly followed Castiel, crunching leaves under his feet as they stepped onto the porch and entered the warm building.

"Dean? Do you want some cocoa?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean shook his head and looked around, pulling a blanket over his arms. Despite jumping from a fire, he was already cold. Castiel walked over and took off his large green jacket, and wrapped the fuzzy object around Dean. Soon after, their families came in, Mary crying and all the other adults trying to comfort her, while Gabriel told stories to Sam, even though the child was barely awake. Anna quietly walked over too Castiel, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Castiel? Dean? Are you alright?" Anna asked concerned. Dean nodded numbly, but didn't respond.

"Do you wanna go rest?" Castiel asked him gently, and the tired, freckled boy nodded again. Anna and Castiel led him up to their room, and Dean sat on Castiels bed, pulling the borrowed jacket tighter. Anna helped him by going and getting a hairbrush and brushing the soot from his hair. Castiel came back with a wet rag and wiped Deans face off, Dean showing no signs of wanting to do it himself. He still hadn't said a word since he had stumbled out of that fire. Castiel quickly changed into his pajamas, a red shirt and flannel plaid pants. Dean nodded his thanks to Anna, who was brushing his hair. Castiel shyly pulled a spare blanket out from under the bed, and took a pillow from beside that. Before he could lay out on the floor or go downstairs to the couch, Dean grabbed his hand. Anna sympathetically smiled and watched as Dean looked down at him.

"Stay..." Dean whispered, and Anna smiled, getting up from the bed. Before she left, she hugged her brother, and kissed Deans cheek, promising to watch after Sammy. Dean smiled slightly and Castiel climbed up into the small bed, watching as Dean leaned into his pillows and hummed sleepily. Castiel smiled and laid back with him, then without warning hugged his tightly. Dean didn't hug back, but instead curled up into Castiels chest. They sat in silence for a while, and Castiel thought Dean would be ok, but as soon as he was about to move, Dean spoke quietly.

"You saved me and Sammy... Thank you Cas..." He whispered, snuggling into his chest even more. Cas smiled at his new nickname and slowly put his arm around Dean protectively.

"You're welcome Dean..." He whispered back, lacing his fingers with Deans when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Dean... Sleep... You're safe here..." Cas said smiling, running small fingers through his hair.

"Yeah... Goodnight... It is now..." Dean whispered, snuggling up to him, as he fell into a surprisingly comfortable sleep.


End file.
